Brooke's Story Adoption Center
by Christmas Spirit of the Brook
Summary: Come adopt some lovely story ideas! They're free and fabulous and I will constantly read them all the time... Have a lovely day in Brooke's Story Adoption Center! NOTE: This story was deleted once accidentally. I was probably sleepy and didn't know what I was doing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, hey everyone! I am Spirit of the Brook, otherwise known as Brooke, The Brook Nymph, or Nike! Yes, one of my nicknames is Nike, the goddess of freedom. Welcome to… Brooke's Adoptable Stories! Since I have the habit of starting way too many stories at once, I decided to make this. Aren't you proud of me, Mother? Nope. Anyways, on to the rule-y rule-rules! **

**EDIT: I accidentally deleted this story. Sorry XD.**

** Rules:**

**1): A story (idea) may be adopted more than once**

**2): You HAVE to give credit to me in the fanfic (example: Adopted from Spirit of the Brook; Story idea by Spirit of the Brook, etc.)**

**3): Do not post spam in the reviews, saying how much you hate the idea. That would not be appreciated.**

**4): Have fun!**

**Now that we're done with the boring rules, we shall see the first two story ideas I had.**

**Name: **The Quest of An Angel: My Immortal

**Basic Summary: **One night, a kit is brought in from outside camp. She is a simple kit, with fluffy newborn calico fur and she fits in with the rest of the Clan. But the day she opens her eyes, the Clan realizes that she is no ordinary kit. Follow this young cat as she goes through a quest of pain and endurance and uncovers her true destiny.

**Detailed Summary: **A young kit is brought into WindClan one night just as the summary says. But this kit is not ordinary, as the summary also says. She has violet eyes, which is very uncommon in cats. WindClan names her Speckkit (name changeable) and she goes through life normally, yet it is said that she radiates angelic power and her Clanmates are afraid of her. The only ones oblivious to this are her foster mother, brother, and three sisters. She is named an apprentice and at the same time, the medicine cat receives a message from StarClan along with a prophecy, _One wrought from the angel's breath, never facing the pain of death, going through endless trials, shall never stop even if others have gone miles. _The only other thing I want to include is that she's immortal and has to go on a quest to save the world from destruction. The rest, you decide!  
**Suggestions: **Since she's immortal, you could make her fall in love with someone who is mortal. You could do other things. Just let your creativity flow! You could also make this into a series if you wanted to.

**Character(s): **Speckkit (main character, name changeable): calico she-cat with strange violet eyes; Darkbreeze (foster mother): black she-cat with light grey paws and muzzle, bright green eyes; the other characters, you decide!

**Status: **Fanfic-To-A-T, A Fluffy Cheshire Kitten (lol, you guys have amazing pen names)

**Name: **Our Daily Dread (title changeable)

**Basic Summary: **BreezeClan is plagued by disease, constant enemy attacks, and natural disasters. It has become a part of life that a cat shall die each day of their lives. The kits know nothing of happiness and they rarely play. BreezeClan's cats are consumed by grief and mourning. But now, one cat will rise to the call of help, an optimistic apprentice who just came out of her kithood. Will she save BreezeClan, or will she fail and let her Clanmates plunge into even deeper darkness?

**Detailed Summary: **As you can see from the basic summary, BreezeClan is in chaos and slowly dying off. The young apprentice's name is Birdpaw. She's nothing special, just an apprentice in a delicate world that can crumble at the slightest damage. She receives a prophecy (have fun making the prophecy :P) that says she has to save BreezeClan from collapsing completely. I haven't really gone into it a lot, so you can include a whole lot in it: tragedy, secret loves, death every single day (yay!), all the other juicy stuff. There are three Clans: BreezeClan, DawnClan, and BrookClan.

**Suggestions: **Forbidden loves, death, tragedy, romance, betrayal: you name it! This story can go a hundred different ways. Birdpaw can fail, if you love Clans dying off slowly. She can succeed, if you love brightness and happiness and rainbows (jk).

**Character(s): **Birdpaw (main character): little grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes and one darker grey paw

**Status: **Huntress of Shattered Souls (whoa, cool pen name!)

** A/N: Adopt, adopt, adopt! Oh, how I love adopting stories. I bet you do, too! Adopt these little stories and they will take you a loooooooong way. Have fun adopting, sweeties!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hello, sweeties! I hear you have come for more stories to adopt! You have come to the right place. Shall we get straight to the adopting section? Yes, just follow the yellow brick road. No, that wasn't made to make you laugh (jk it was). Ah, here we are! Some of our finest breeds…..**

**Name: **Fierce Rain

**Basic Summary: **Rainpaw is a young apprentice in RiverClan, named after the weather she was born in. She's loyal to her Clan and the warrior code and tends to stay calm and focused…. Until one bitter leafbare night, the weight of the world comes crashing down on her shoulders. Misled by ambition and the pursuit of true happiness, she resorts to murdering her Clanmates just to feel the delight of blood drying underneath her claws. Will she ever stop, or will she continue and eventually be judged because of her actions?

**Detailed Summary: **Rainpaw is an apprentice in RiverClan, as the basic summary states and she was born in a rainstorm (also in the basic summary). She leads a perfect life and keeps her cool until in leafbare a tragic accident happens which causes her to light up with fury (you can decide what happens). She starts murdering cats uncontrollably just for power and the lust for blood. She could resort to cannibalism, too and start eating the cats she killed, if you like disgusting things. Rainpaw can be caught and exiled or she can continue murdering until there's none of RiverClan left. Your choice!

**Suggestions: **She can resort to cannibalism, as I said above and you can also shorten the summary. I have no idea how many words that contained (*checks* 89 words). You could include a whole lot of plot twists and drama! You know, just because. As I was saying…. PLOT TWISTS, DRAMA, HEARTACHE, HEARTBREAK, MUSICALS! Lol, no. Just include that stuff if you want to.

**Character(s): **Rainpaw (main character): blue grey she-cat with amber/green/blue eyes, you pick

**Status: **None

**Name: **Shadows

**Basic Summary: **Dewkit (name changeable) wonders what it's like to live in the Dark Forest. Little does he know is that his wish is going to be granted. Follow little Dewkit on his adventure through the shadows. Will he make it out alive?

**Detailed Summary: **This is going to be a one-shot about a ThunderClan kit named Larry.. lol, no Dewkit who, after his mother tells him about the Great War wonders what it's like to live in the Dark Forest after so many dark cats were slain in battle. His wish comes true, to his surprise and he is teleported to the dark woods. You'll have to put in the details, obviously….

**Suggestions: **Dewkit could encounter many dark warriors on his trip. Obviously, he's just a kit so he couldn't fight them off but he can try to escape from them. This is a one-shot about adventure so it would probably be best for him to move through dangers. Also, will he escape or will he be trapped….. forever?

**Character(s): **Dewkit (main character, name changeable): You can name him and describe him!

**Status: **Every Wolf Has It's Howl, Starsinger04

**Name: **The Teardrop Rose

**Basic Summary: **The mighty Gingerfang is a warrior who copes well with disaster. He's a role model for young kits in the whole Clan, including his own. But why does he do so well when tragedy strikes? There is a story that is a secret to everyone but Gingerfang and his deceased mother and sister. I will tell you this story, but keep it a secret…

**Detailed Summary: **Gingerfang is the strong, powerful, and brave deputy of WindClan. He tends to revive every spirit when he finds them. He smiles when he can and he's very calm and merciful. But no one knows of his past, what happened before he became the cat he is today. The truth is that, when Gingerfang was a kit, his mother took him to a beautiful red rose and told him, "In times of great crisis, you may cry upon this rose and it will help you, no matter what the situation." Then his mother dies and poor Gingerkit is lost with no mother, his sister, and an unknown father. He sobs on the rose watering its roots and making it flourish. His tears are what make the rose stronger and the rose helps him feel better. Even when his sister dies, he trusts the rose. This is a one-shot of tragedy and hope, so keep the feels going on!

**Suggestions: **You can make the narrator his "unknown" father or somebody else, maybe even his mother or sister. So, Gingerfang's mother and sister die and maybe even at the end he finds out who his father is.

**Character(s): **Gingerfang (main character): large, muscular ginger tom with shocking wide golden eyes

**Status: **None

**Enjoy adopting, sweetie pies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back, my precious children. Come for more stories? I have some right here in the storage room. I'll be right back. Ah, here they are! Read away…**

**Name: ** SHE DIDN'T

**Basic Summary: **She was meant to fall to the dark cats. She didn't. She was meant to encourage her hopeless brother. She didn't. Instead, she became one of the most malicious, evil killers in all the Clans. And her name was Jaykit.

**Detailed Summary: **_ SHE DIDN'T _is about a young she-cat named Jaykit (name changeable) who, when she's born, is called a perfect, little angel and her eyes are beautiful. She is angered by her different treatment and decides to go against destiny by becoming a rebel, strong and cruel to her littermates. No one can argue with her; they're too afraid to do anything. She and her littermates travel to a black stone that has lately been releasing spirits of the dead into the living world. Instead of dying under the dead cats' claws like fate declared when she was born, she becomes a valuable recruit. Growing up, she takes more and more dangerous missions without the Clan knowing and doesn't pay attention to her brother, who is hopeless and devastated by some accident of some kind. Oh, and they're Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits.

**Suggestions: **I haven't given much thought to this idea, so the outcome is all yours!

**Character (s): **Jaykit (name changeable, main character)- small light grey-and-white she-kit with threatening sky blue eyes, her brother (you need to create a name then use the description)- light grey-and-white tom with amber eyes, her three other sisters, one is a dark tabby with amber eyes, two are twins who are both dark ginger with green eyes

**Status: **None

**Name: **One Clan Cat in a Million (title changeable)

**Basic Summary: **Darkkit is no ordinary kit. Gifted a power that not even StarClan could control, he has the ability to raise the fallen. Everyone thinks that this is strange and most certainly out of the norm of Clan life. But they accept him for who he is. So, they anoint him King of Necromancy, to let him communicate with their lost ones. What will happen to the Ghost King next?

**Detailed Summary: **Yeah, what the summary says, ooh, he also raises his deceased mother and father, blah, blah, blah, ooh, he's in WindClan! All I got to say, really.

**Suggestions: **Decide his destiny!

**Character (s): **Darkkit- coal black tom-kit with midnight blue eyes and extremely pale grey ears and belly

**Status: **None

** Hope you enjoyed the story ideas! Keep on adoptin', children!**

**SoulWriter25 got The Teardrop Rose.**

**Review responses:**

**Pokesnail: Keep watch for amazing stories, Pokedaughter! Good luck on destroying the procrastination problem. You should see Life of the Rejected: Hawkstar. Look when it's published ._.**

**Anne Onymus: Thank you for your support! YOU ARE AWESOME, TOO BECAUSE OF YOUR AMAZING PEN NAME! And…. Reasons….. *chuckles evilly in background***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back, my fellow friendlies. More stories, I'm guessing? Right this way…. (this is getting repetitive) Adopt as an adopter can adopt.**

**Hissing Willows got She Didn't.**

**Stuffed Watermelon got The Teardrop Rose (I think…..)**

**SoulWriter25 also got The Teardrop Rose.**

**Name: **The Supernatural

**Basic Summary: **Four kits live in the Tribe of Wonder, a Tribe full of amazing cats of all shapes, sizes, and colors. These kits are named Mountain, Apple, Pine, and Aluri. Each kit has a supernatural power unlike any other cat before them.

**Detailed Summary: **Mountain, Apple, Pine, and Aluri have powers (duh, the summary says so). Keep in mind this is thousands of years after the Last Hope, so many Clan cats have passed on and the Tribe of Rushing Water is probably extinct. Mountain has the power to heal any wound, but it takes a lot of energy for her to do so. Apple has a power you can give to her. Pine has amazing strength and is almost invincible and it grows as she grows. Aluri has power over weather. They live in the Tribe of Wonder and a huge epidemic is almost wiping out the Tribe (violent asthma that slowly constricts the lungs one by one and makes them move more and more, yet they don't have enough air, so they die; they also have powerful spasms if this disease affects them). The disease plays a major part in the plotline and cats can also be any color that you want them to be (pink, green, purple etc)

**Suggestions: **They determine the fate of the Tribe. One of them can become extremely ill from the disease and survive. I don't know. You decide!

**Characters: **Pine- brown tabby she-cat with raspberry-pink stripes and red eyes; Aluri- white she-cat with dark blue lightning marks on side, brown eyes; Mountain- dark grey she-cat with a white face; Apple- dark ginger she-cat with hot pink stripes on the side of face, light green eyes; all sisters

**Status: **None

**Dat is all for today!**


End file.
